Guilty
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "— Tú no eres ningún pervertido, Haru", ¿la señora Matsuoka seguiría pensando lo mismo? [HaruGou]


_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. El día que me pertenezcan Haruka y Gou se enamorarán, casarán y tendrán adorables delfines-tiburones bebés. Intento de HaruGou con algo de lime… Bueno, no sé si se considere como tal. Advertencia de contenido, en todo caso._

_Quiero dedicar esta historia, como siempre, a AeternaNive que me inspira con nuestros roles y a quien agradezco muchísimo su amistad. También a varias personas que han leído mis fanfics y están de acuerdo conmigo que el HaruGou necesita más amor; a Luisa, Eclipse Total, Darkzuryan, Biby, Zero y a Sandy, que con su adorable y sobreprotector Rin me inspira a dar lo mejor para que Haru merezca a Gou (?), y a todxs los fans de esta pareja adorable._

* * *

En ese punto Haruka no recordaba cómo había empezado todo.

Se acordaba de haber aceptado ir a la casa de Gou para asesorarla en un par de materias que se le dificultaban (¿Historia? ¿Matemáticas? No tenía idea), recordaba también que su madre no estaría presente y, contrariamente a todo lo que se pudiera creer, no había nada qué temer: La señora Matsuoka fue muy clara al decir que confiaba plenamente en él y que, a sabiendas de su relación (ya que finalmente Haruka y Gou eran novios. Y decía 'finalmente' ya que costó bastante trabajo admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, tomando en cuenta el carácter del joven y el del hermano de la chica, quién se puso como loco cuando se enteró) no tenía problema alguno en que fuese a ver a su hija a solas.

"— _Tú no eres ningún pervertido, Haru"_ fueron las palabras de la mujer, y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora como ella sola. ¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo si (Dios no lo quisiera) llegase de improviso y abriera la puerta, encontrando a los dos jóvenes en esa situación?

Retomando, Haruka seguía sin recordar cómo habían llegado a _eso_. Gou estaba en la cama, él sentado frente al escritorio, de pronto ella lo llamó para que la ayudase en algo que no entendía, y luego… ¿Y luego? Un acercamiento, un par de miradas, una sonrisa tímida, el vistazo de un escote…

Los labios de Gou se aferraron a los suyos. Sintió sus manos tantear su abdomen por encima de su camisa y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral. Él tenía las manos colocadas en su cintura, mismas que movió hasta rodearla por completo y apegarla más a su cuerpo. Los rojos cabellos le cayeron sobre el rostro y la diestra de la joven se coló bajo la tela, acariciando directamente su piel y sus músculos que se tensaron instantáneamente ante el toque. Frotándose contra él había un par de formas muy suaves que le rozaban a cada movimiento de Gou, y por un momento quiso que estos fueran más rápido.

Haruka tragó saliva. La verdad sea dicha, la situación no le desagradaba del todo (porque si fuese así ya habría encontrado el modo de ponerle un alto), en realidad… En realidad no se sentía tan mal. Pero si muy extraño. Estaba experimentando sensaciones hasta el momento desconocidas, y aunque no lo pareciera aquello lo ponía de los nervios.

No es como si no supiera totalmente qué estaban haciendo. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, surgía el tema en su grupo de amigos: Suspiros repentinos y libros cubriendo sitios estratégicos, sábanas que amanecían mojadas, una revista comprada por Nagisa que traía en portada a una guapa mujer (y con un parecido sospechoso a la profesora) en un diminuto traje de baño y que hojearon, abochornados, donde nadie los descubriera. Tan sólo que nunca se imaginó estar haciendo _eso_ (o el preludio de _eso_) con Gou. Aunque, bueno, ¿no se supone que eran novios? Los novios hacían esa clase de cosas, ¿no? ¿NO?

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la rodilla de Kou contra una zona en particular que empezaba a reaccionar, supo que debían detenerse. Como pudo, separó los labios de la boca contraria y contempló a la joven, quien le devolvió una mirada entre cansada y ansiosa. Tenía la cara del mismo color que los cabellos, y Haruka supuso que él estaría en las mismas condiciones, o tal vez peor.

—… ¿No quieres? —pregunto ella, tímidamente. Estaba agitada y Nanase no entendió por qué.

—Yo… No sé —atinó a decir Haruka, y enseguida de pronunciar esas palabras se sintió como un tremendo tonto. ¡Vamos, que él era el hombre! ¡Debía saber qué hacer en esos casos!

Gou lo miró y luego desvió la vista. Ella también se notaba avergonzada.

—_Sempai_…Cuando dos personas se aman, es normal que… T-tú sabes —empezó a decir, sin apartarse de encima suyo —.N-no tengas miedo, no te meterás en problemas ni nada por el estilo, n-nadie se… Nadie se enterará —llevó la diestra a la mejilla del contrario, acariciándola con cariño en un afán de tranquilizarlo. Haruka torció la boca, aunque el gesto duró segundos, y con suavidad pero firmeza, la tomó de los hombros para apartarla de él. Gou sintió el contacto de la cama y las sábanas desordenadas contra su cuerpo, y por un momento tuvo el impulso de echarse a llorar por alguna razón inexplicable, pero no lo hizo al sentir los fuertes brazos del otro entrelazarse en ella. Alzó la vista con sorpresa y miró a Haruka, quién correspondía en su acción con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

— ¿Tú quieres? —fue su pregunta, y ahora fue el turno de Gou de incomodarse. Tragó saliva, ruborizada.

—P-pues… Si tú lo deseas, yo…Yo también —respondió, sin apartar la vista del contrario a pesar de la vergüenza —Porque nos queremos, ¿no es así? —la sola pregunta se le hizo inadecuada. ¡Desde luego que se querían! El otro se lo demostraba a diario con el simple hecho de aguantar los desplantes de Rin. O yendo a verla a su salón aunque media escuela voltease a verlos…O cuando la acompañaba hasta su casa tomándola de la mano…

—Te quiero. Pero tengo miedo —reveló Haruka. Gou lo contempló atónita, entendiendo al fin. Ay, cielos. El otro demostrando emociones se veía tan tierno…

—Oh, _sempai_… ¿Es eso? —Le sonrió, enternecida ante su sinceridad —Escucha, yo tampoco tengo… Experiencia —añadió avergonzada —, pero no es algo que necesitemos justo ahora. Solo… Sólo hay que dejarnos llevar, y todo se solucionará. ¿Qué dices? —terminó, pero recibió un gesto negativo del de cabellos negros.

—No es sólo eso. Hay algo más que me inquieta —contestó, por lo que ella parpadeó confundida, aunque después asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, creo saberlo… La, eh… Protección —esa palabra la avergonzaba y bastante —N-no creo que la necesitemos de momento —esperaba únicamente que el joven no le explicase porqué estaba tan segura de eso. Sin embargo, recibió otra negativa de Haruka.

—También tengo ese pendiente, sí. Pero hay otra cosa… Algo muy distinto.

Ahora sí, Gou estaba confundida. Lo miró interrogante, por lo que Nanase movió la cabeza para indicarle un sitio. Ella volteó y vio sólo una cosa: la puerta de la habitación.

—Tengo miedo… —empezó a decir él—, de que tu madre o Rin vayan a abrirla. Sobre todo Rin.

Gou se quedó en silencio un momento antes de soltarse a reír, divertida. Haruka la observó con una ceja alzada.

—No es divertido…

—O-oh, _sempai_… ¡Es que sí lo es! —afirmó, y sin dejar de reír le tomó del rostro con suavidad —Lo es, porque… Porque sería algo vergonzoso, claro, pero no importaría… No importaría porque eres tú, ¿comprendes? Yo te defendería de cualquiera.

Haruka la escuchó en silencio. Segundos después de que Gou terminara de hablar, acercó el rostro para depositar un beso rápido en sus labios. La pelirroja se ruborizó, aunque después se acomodó en su cuerpo.

—Entonces… Supongo que podemos esperar —dijo ella, dedicándole una bella sonrisa —Después de todo no hay ninguna prisa, ¿verdad, _sempai_? —Haruka asintió, aunque no dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

—…Nunca hay nadie en mi casa. Podríamos ir mañana —comentó de pronto, y la pelirroja alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa. Lucía como siempre, tan sólo notó un leve brillo en sus ojos. Segundos después se encogió de hombros, como desentendiéndose del asunto —.Sólo digo.

Gou se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa sería la mejor opción.

* * *

_Okey, primeramente una disculpa enorme si consideran que los personajes me quedaron poco IC, eh… Seré sincera, luego de romperles (y romperme, a quién engaño) el corazón con mi anterior fanfic "Affection", tenía ganas de algo más leve. Este es el "HaruGou bonito" que prometí. Quise hacerles un regalo a todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y quienes gustan de esta pareja incomprendida entre tanto yaoi (me gusta el yaoi, pero extrañamente acabé con un otepé hetero en esta serie tan yaoizable (?)), y bueno… ¿Qué mejor que de una forma 'picante'? Dudo mucho escribir algo más hard de estos dos, siento que los profano… ¡Es que son tan dulces y tiernos! Aunque bueno, tal vez al final Haru encuentre una actividad más que disfrutar aparte de nadar, si saben de qué hablo ;D ¿sucederá? ¿creará Gou un monstruo? Vale, dejo de delirar. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia y dejen algún comentario. ¡Buen inicio de semana!_


End file.
